


To není fetiš! Až na to... no... že tak trochu je...

by somebodyloving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Sam is 25 and Gabriel is 43), Age Difference, Blowjobs, Gabriel Washing Sam's Hair, M/M, Massages, Translation, taking care of
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyloving/pseuds/somebodyloving
Summary: Sam nemá žádný fetiš! Opravdu ne! On jen... jaksi, upřednostňuje starší chlapy. Chce, aby nad ním dominovali, od hlavy až k patě. Teď jen, kdyby o tom jeho přátelé přestali konečně remcat a nechali ho utápět se ve vlastním utrpení.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Not A Fetish! Except...well...it kinda is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365886) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Překlad poznámky autorky:
> 
> Tento hezký, malý prompt fic se objevil v mých přijatých! Tady je žádost: věkový rozdíl v Sabriel vztahu. Gabriel tak kolem 40 let a Sam přes 20, nějaké to sexy, úžasné milování se zkušeným starším chlapem Sama velmi uspokojí a nadchne.
> 
> Hrozně mě bavilo tohle psát a očividně dělané přímo pro mou náladu, protože jsem to napsala sakra rychle. Haha. Taky je to poprvé, co píšu vztah s velkým věkovým rozdílem (nepočítám canon, protože, aho-o-oj, archanděl?), a opravdu, moc, moc se mi líbila myšlenka Sama, jak prostě chce, aby o něj někdo pečoval? Protože to lidi vždycky očekávají od něj, že on bude ve vztahu ten pečující...
> 
> Poznámka překladatelky:  
> Zdravím! 
> 
> Jsem tu zase s překladem mého oblíbeného Sabrielu a toto jsem prostě nemohla nechat jen tak bez překladu. Vím, že tu není moc nadšenců tohoto páru (předpokládám, že více fans upřednostňuje Destiel nebo Wincest), ale to mě neodradí od překladů toho nejlepšího (aspoň podle mě :)).
> 
> Doufám, že se Vám to bude líbit. A jestli ano, nezapomeňte dát kudos autorce originálu! Také bych Vás chtěla poprosit, jestli uvidíte nějakou nesrovnalost nebo něco křičící "jsi ty vůbec Čech?", neváhejte a dejte mi prosím vědět. Můj super boží editor nemá už tolik času na opravy, takže to nebude tak dobré jako dřív.
> 
> V originálu je fanfikce v jednom kousku, ale já se rozhodla ji rozdělit, jelikož mi bude trvat, než překlad dokončím a aspoň se budete mít na co těšit :).
> 
> Enjoy!

"Razím ven!" oznámil Ash. Podíval se na Sama, který se válel na pohovce, a zkřížil ruce na hrudi. " **Ty** si taky vyrazíš."

"Ne." Sam se znovu dlouze napil piva. "Ani náhodou."

"Půjdeš, nebo řeknu tvýmu bráchovi, že ještě stále trucuješ."

Sam přivřel oči a zavrčel, "To není fér."

"Už mě nebaví, jak furt bloumáš kolem!" Ash si dal ruce v bok. "Tak, jdi se oblíknout a dnes si vrzneš."

Sam si povzdechl a popřemýšlel o tom. Nestálo za to kvůli tomu tahat Deana z postele. Neměl jinou možnost. Dopil zbytek piva a odvlekl se do pokoje.

"A ne, aby ses zdržoval se svými vlásky!" zařval Ash.

"Naser si!" zavrčel Sam a šel do sprchy.

Sam se rychle osprchoval, pročesal si mokré vlasy a nechal je volně uschnout, zatímco vkročil do pokoje s ručníkem kolem pasu. Zíral do skříně a vytáhl oblíbené džíny, o kterých věděl, že mu skvěle tvarují zadek. Když už se tak snažil, tak aspoň ať je na co se koukat.

Když se Sam konečně vynořil z pokoje, Ash zahvízdnul. "Wow, dneska jsi vytáhl všechna esa. Do prdele, Same. Seš si jistej, že nechceš jít se mnou? Holky by se na tebe vrhaly."

"Ne, Ashi, díky." Sam si zastrčil peněženku do kapsy a prohrábl si vlasy. Tak to stačí.

"Posluš si. Do háje. Škoda, že nejsem gay."

"Pochybuju." řekl Sam se smíchem, když sáhl po bundě a prošel kolem Ashe.

Ash si odfrknul. "Dobrá, máš pravdu, ale sakra. Lituju toho chlapa, kterýho dneska sbalíš."

Sam se rozpačitě pousmál. A právě to byl jeho problém. Pro jednou se chtěl nchat někým sbalit.

***

Věděl o mnoha klubech, které odpovídaly jeho... no, typu chlapů, kteří se mu líbili. Sam se rozhlédl po "klubu", jestli se tomu tak dalo říkat. V pozadí hrála tichá, klasická hudba, muži pili alkohol dražší, než co si vydělal za rok. Všechno jako obvykle. Všechno vypadalo přesně tak, jak chtěl. Ale jestli se mu to podaří?

Nebyla to úchylka. Byla to jen... preference. Prostě měl radši zkušenějšího, staršího chlapa. To bylo vše.

"Takže, jsi jeden z číšníků, co nejsou k mání, nebo s tebou můžu flirtovat, aniž bych dostal pěstí?"

Sam se tiše zasmál a zvedl své pití v odpověď. "Pokračuj." Cítil, jak se někdo posadil vedle něj a ohlédl se na stranu. Malý. Zlatavé vlasy. Hmmm. To by možná šlo.

"Oooh, hraješ si na nedobyvatelného, co? No, s takovým tělem hrát můžeš a rozhodně si to můžeš dovolit."

Tentokrát se usmál proti své vůli a znovu trochu upil ze své sklenice. Měl radši dobré pivo než whisky, ale tady musel hrát svou roli. "Tak ukaž, co umíš." Sam téměř ucítil, jak se ten druhý muž pousmál.

"Bolelo to, když jsi spadl z nebe?"

Jeho hlas byl melodický a škádlivý. Sam se zamračil a pohlédl na stranu. "Jsem si jistý, že tak se -"

"Protože bych taaaaa-aaaaak moc rád strávil noc líbáním všech tvých bolístek. Víš, otřesy mozku nejde na první pohled poznat. Možná si tě budu muset nechat i přes noc na pozorování."

Sam se hluboce zasmál. Tak... to bylo originální. Položil si pití na bar a otočil se čelem k muži vedle něj. "Tak to nebylo vůbec špatné. Určitě... unikátní."

"Myslíš, že za to můžu? Ty jsi ten typ, který si zaslouží to nejlepší." Gabriel si prohlédl svalnatou hruď a míle dlouhé nohy. "A ty jsi rozhodně to nejlepší, mladej."

Ještě jednou si muže prohlédl a přehodnotil svůj prvotní názor. I přesto že byl ten muž malý, vynahradil to působivým vystupováním. Sam se rozhodně cítil, jako kdyby seděl vedle někoho stejně vysokého. Pousmál se. "Jsem rád, že jsem si od tebe vysloužil to nejlepší." Natáhl ruku. "Jmenuju se Sam, těší mě...?"

"Gabriel, Gabriel Milton." Oči mu zazářily, když potřásl Samovi rukou, a na chvilku obdivoval, jak mu ruka přesně zapadla do chlapcovy obrovské dlaně. "Takže, co je tvůj jed?"

Sam zamrkal. "Jed?"

Gabriel položil své pití na bar a rychlým gestem pro oba objednal další drink. "Je jasné, že se tu cítíš dobře. Takže, co hledáš? Vztah na jednu noc? Aby si tě někdo vydržoval? Někoho, kdo by se o tebe postaral?"

Zvedl obočí a pohrdavě řekl. "Myslíš, že kdybych chtěl, aby si mě někdo vydržoval, dělal bych takové drahoty?"

"Odmítl jsi všech šest mužů přede mnou, kteří se k tobě jen přiblížili. Nemám tušení, o co máš zájem. Ale zaujalo mě to," pousmál se Gabriel a čekal, než mu barman dolije pití, a napil se.

Šest mužů, kteří nechtěli nic jiného než jeho tělo. Vypadá to, že tento bude sedmý. "A kdybych měl zájem o to poslední?"

Gabriel zamručel, a když se podíval na Sama, rozšířily se mu zorničky. Vypadalo to, jako... jako kdyby se ten kluk za to styděl. Ah. Jeden z těch, kdo něco chtěli, ale báli si o to pořádně říct. "Zeptal bych se, co si pod tím představuješ. Každý si pod tím představuje něco jiného, Same."

Sam zamrkal a znovu svou pozornost obrátil na Gabrielovy oči. Zlatavé oči na něj zářily, vyžadovaly odpověď. Nikdy předtím neviděl takové oči. "Proč mi teda neukážeš, co si pod tím představuješ ty?"

Gabriel se zasmál tak silně, až naklonil hlavu. "Nejsi ty ale odvážný klučina? To se mi líbí." Seskočil z barové stoličky, hodil barmanovi stovku a natáhl ruku k Samovi. "Pojď, Same. Ukážu ti."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím!
> 
> Hned zkraje se přiznám, že tento překlad se mi nedaří, jak jsem si původně představovala. Zase jsem z toho vyšla a vím, že to není žádná sláva. Takže, pokud uvidíte nějakou šílenost, gramatickou či ohledně slovosledu, neváhejte mi to napsat. Budu jen ráda za rady a připomínky :).

Sam obdivně hvízdnul, když se podíval na interiér apartmánu. Okna od podlahy až ke stropu a nádherný výhled na město. Za tohle místo musel Gabriel určitě zacálovat obrovský peníze. Štěkot upoutal Samovu pozornost a tlukot tlapek na linoleu mu vehnal úsměv do tváře. Přiklekl si a pohladil Jack Russell teriéra, který ho zpoza rohu přiběhl pozdravit.

"Loki. Buď hodný!" Gabriel přistoupil k Samovi a vzal od něj jeho bundu. Potřepal ji a a šel ji pověsit do skříně. "Jestli ho pohladíš, už tě nikdy nenechá být."

Sam se usmál a přitáhl si Lokiho blíž. Byl to roztomilý pes. "Nevadí mi to. Miluju psy."

Gabriel se na chvíli na Sama zadíval, sehnul se a s veselým úsměvem na tváři pohladil svého psa, a potom vypil zbytek pití, které si předtím nalil. Potřeboval zjistit, co přesně Sam chtěl, aby mu to mohl dát. Na hodně dlouho. "Chceš něco k pití?"

Sam Lokiho ještě jednou pohladil, než si stoupl a zakroutil hlavou. "Ne, to je dobrý." Podíval se na obývací pokoj a usmál se. "Hezký místo."

"Díky. Loki tu rád pobíhá kolem. Moc se mu nelíbily poslední apartmány, ve kterých jsem býval, ale tady nahoře má dokonce přístup na střechu a já vím, že to miluje. Válet se na slunci je, dá se říct, jeho oblíbená činnost." Gabriel se usmál a pohledem vyhnal Lokiho pryč.

Samovo mínění o Gabrielovi vzrostlo o několik stupínků výše. Nepadlo žádné slovo o tom, kolik to stálo, či o výhledu na město. Zajímavé.

Gabriel si sundal sako a protáhl se, na to si rozvázal kravatu a pohodil je přes opěradlo pohovky. "Takže, mám jediné pravidlo, ať se dnes večer stane cokoliv."

Háček. Vždycky tu byl nějaký háček. "Jasně." Sam polknul a sledoval, jak k němu Gabriel přicházel a lehce se na něj usmíval.

"Jestli s něčím budeš mít sebemenší problém, řekni mi to. Řekneš přestaň, nebo ne. Je mi jedno, o co půjde, jestli na to nejsi, řekni mi a já přestanu. Jasné?" Dále si Gabriel sundal hodinky a pohodil je směrem k pohovce a potom si vyzul boty.

Samovi vyschlo v ústech. Jakékoliv pravidlo očekával, určitě to nebylo tohle. "Já nemám... Tohle jsem nečekal."

Gabrielovi zněžněl úsměv. Potom si sundal ponožky. "Myslel jsem si to. Můžeš to pro mě ale udělat?"

"Ja-jasně." řekl Sam. Odkašlal si a snažil se polknout.

"Slibuješ?" Gabriel k němu přistoupil blíže.

Sam přikývl a snažil se vypadat sebejistěji se svým rozhodnutím. "Jo." Záhy ho něco napadlo. "Nebudeš mě přivazovat, že ne?"

Gabriel zamrkal a potom se začal smát. "Ne, ne, nemám v plánu nic takového. Měl jsem na mysli masáž, koupel a potom, kdybys stále měl zájem o nějaký ty sexy hrátky, o tom si můžeme promluvit potom."

Samovi se přehouplo srdce uvnitř hrudi a pokusil se polknout, jak mu vyschlo v krku. "Já... uh..."

Gabriel se natáhl a vzal Samovu dlaň. "Pojď a pamatuj, co jsem řekl o svém pravidlu, jasné?"

"Okej." Samův hlas byl tichý, tak byl Gabrielem ohromený. Menší muž je oba vedl do své ložnice. Dveře lehkým kopnutím otevřel. Sam se usmál, když se podíval kolem. Stůl byl plný nepotřebných věcí, na nočním stolku byl položený notebook a postel nebyla ustlaná. Vypadalo to tak obyčejně. Nejlepší věc, kterou za poslední léta viděl.

"Vysvlékni se tak, aby ses cítil pohodlně, a skoč si na postel. Povlečení je čisté, slibuju." řekl Gabriel a odešel do koupelny. "Aloe olej nevadí?" Zavolal.

Sam odvrátil svůj pohled od knoflíčků od vesty, které si zrovna rozepínal. "Ne, ne. Dobrý!" Košile byla další. Obojí důkladně složil a položil je na hromádku na boty a ponožky. Po chvilce rozmýšlení si sundal i džíny a byl rád, že se tentokrát neobtěžoval obléknout si boxerky. Vylezl si na postel a čekal.

Gabriel si řekl, jestli bude mít štěstí, Sam bude bez košile. Jestli bude mít obrovské štěstí, Sam by mohl čekat v boxerkách. Když se vynořil z koupelny, zíral na nahé tělo ležící obličejem v pokrývkách a zamrznul. "Nemusel ses svléknout úplně, jestli jsi nechtěl. Nic neočekávám."

"Neobtěžoval jsem se vzít si boxerky. Takhle je to dobrý?" Sam se posunul, aby se mohl přes rameno podívat na Gabriela a nesměle se na něj usmál, jen jeho oči vykukovaly přes obnažené paže. Do háje. A Gabriel měl stále na sobě košili a kalhoty.

"Je to perfektní na sedm způsobů, a opravdu doufám, že ti nevadí, když si tady tak sednu a budu tě na chvíli obdivovat, hm?" Gabriel na odpověď nečekal a přistoupil blíž k posteli a posadil se vedle něj.

Sam si odfrknul do rukou. "Bude ode mě arogantní, když řeknu, že jsem na to zvyklý?"

Gabriel se usmál. "Trochu, ale je to zasloužené." Gabriel natáhl ruku a položil ji na Samovu lopatku, pomalu ho pohladil po páteři dolů až na bedra. "Jsi úžasný."

"Tak to ne." zašeptal Sam. Gabrielovy ruce byly na jeho zádech opravdu teplé. A teď je tam položil obě a jen ho jemně hladil po kůži.

Gabriel zabručel a promasíroval se nahoru k Samovým ramenou. Bude na tom muset zapracovat. "Nevadí, když si sednu na tvůj zadek?"

"Jen do toho." Sam věděl, že už teď zněl úplně uvolněně, ale bylo mu to jedno. Bylo příjemné jen tak se položit do Gabrielových dekadentních pokrývek a užít si dotek jeho rukou na svých zádech.

Gabriel položil obě ruce na Samova záda a přehoupl jednu nohu přes Samovy štíhlé boky, aby ho tak lépe uvěznil. "Než začnu. Někde, kde tě nemám masírovat?"

Sam se začervenal a kousl si do dolního rtu. Opravdu nechtěl Gabrielovi říct ne, hlavně potom, co mu nabídl tohle, a pravděpodobně chtěl, aby to od masáže pokračovalo i k jiným věcem a...

"Pamatuj na svůj slib," řekl Gabriel tiše a hladil Samova ramena zvrchu dolů.

Sam polknul. "Ne zadek?"

"Dobře." Gabriel řekl souhlasně a usmál se na Samovu poznámku. "Masáž tě může vzrušit. Na penis ti taky nemám sahat?"

Na to okamžitě otevřel oči a podíval se přes rameno, snažil se zachytit Gabrielův pohled, ale moc se mu to nedařilo. "Uh... můžu říct možná?"

"Jasně! Uvidíme, jak se budeš cítit, až skončíme." Gabriel si nalil trochu oleje do dlaní a rozetřel ho, aby zteplal. "Jestli to bude moc studené, řekni."

Sam zasténal, když Gabriel zatlačil dlaněmi na jeho záda a začal ho masírovat. Silně se zachvěl. Gabriel dodržel své slovo. Dlouze, pomalu promnul jeho záda, důkladně masíroval jeho krk a ramena a poté sjel dolů na bedra, ale nikdy ne níž. Potom Gabrielovy prsty zasáhly citlivé místo na jeho bocích a Sam sebou škubl, skoro ze sebe Gabriela shodil. "Ah!"

Gabriel zamrzl, zvedl ze Sama ruce. "Co se stalo? Sáhnul jsem někam, kde to bolelo?"

Sam věděl, že se červená jako rajče, ale nakonec zvedl svá ústa z pokrývek a zamumlal jediná dvě slova, "To lechtá."

Na Gabrielově tváři se objevil široký úsměv a znovu své dlaně položil na Samova záda, masíroval ho dál směrem nahoru. "Jsem rád, že to nebyla stopka."

Sam otočil hlavu na bok a usmál se. "Ne, pokud mě nemáš v plánu ulechtat k smrti."

"Nee! Znám svoje vlastní slabosti a já jsem lechtivý skoro všude, kde to jde. Jsem geneticky předurčen k tomu prohrát jakoukoliv válku." řekl Gabriel a zatlačil na Samova ramena a potom se propracoval až dolů přes celou levou paži a pečlivě se na ni soustředil.

"To si zapamatuju," řekl Sam. Znovu zavřel oči a uvolnil se. Gabriel mu masíroval paže od shora až dolů, až k prstům a každému zvlášť věnoval dostatek času.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoj všem!
> 
> Tak tady je další dávka. Jestli si všimnete nějaké šílenosti, tak mi prosím dejte vědět. Jo a užijte si svátky! :)

"Same, měl jsi někdy masáž?" zeptal se Gabriel a přesunul se k Samově druhé paži a nahoru, znovu k rameni.

Chvilku Samovi trvalo, než se probral z lehkého spánku a uvědomil si, že se ho Gabriel na něco ptá. "Takhle ne."

Gabriel se usmál. To ho napadlo. "Udělám ti masáž, kdykoliv si budeš přát, Same."

Ta slova by ho neměla tak snadno vzrušit. Sam hluboce zasténal a pokývl. "Jestli budou všechny takové, tak tvou nabídku možná přijmu."

"Udělám vše proto, aby pro tebe byly," řekl Gabriel něžným hlasem a postavil se. "Otoč se, jestli ti to nevadí."

Na chvilku se Sama zmocnila nesmělost, ale potom jen pokrčil rameny a otočil se. Neměl se za co stydět. "Myslím, že chceš jen lepší výhled."

Gabriel se zasmál. "Rozhodně si nebudu stěžovat, ať je to jakákoliv strana, mladej. Jsi sakra krásnej, zepředu i zezadu." Přelezl na konec postele a položil si obě Samova chodidla na klín. Nanovo začal masáž tam a potěšilo ho hlasité zasténání, které ze sebe Sam vypustil.  
  
"Do háje, Gabrieli, nemusíš mi masírovat nohy," zabručel Sam když mu Gabriel zatlačil na jedno jisté místo, po chvilce se bolest proměnila v blaženost, která mu proplula celým tělem. "Tyvolelhaljsemnepřestávej."

"Už jsem chtěl říct, že dělám dost dobrý masáže nohou," řekl Gabriel a přesunul se na druhé chodidlo, odkud pokračoval dál nahoru na Samova lýtka. "Hmm. Běháš, že?"

Sam zamrkal, aby se dostal ze závoje vzrušení, který ho opět obklopoval. "Uh, jo. Jak to-"

"Poznal jsem to na tvých lýtkách, jsou ztuhlá." Gabriel ho mírně stiskl. "Řekl bych, že možná i posiluješ vzhledem k tomu, jaké uzly máš na ramenou." Dopracoval se až do poloviny Samova stehna a potom se přesunul na druhé a s masáží pokračoval zase od shora dolů.

"Ah." Sam se zastyděl a předloktím si zakryl tvář. Toliko ke snaze se nevzrušit. Nebyla to přímo přílivová vlna vášně, ale rozhodně to byl útok na jeho smysly. Když mu Gabriel položil dlaně na břicho, okamžitě ztuhl.

"Je všechno v pořádku, Same?" Gabriel sledoval Samovu tvář, aspoň to, co mohl vidět za jeho předloktím. "Chceš, abych přestal?"

"Ne tak docela." Sam nesnášel, jak moc chtěl, aby Gabriel pokračoval, popostrčil ho a požadoval od něj víc, ale Gabriel se stále ujišťoval a chtěl po něm souhlas.

Gabriel si prohlédl Samovu hruď a zamyšleně si pro sebe broukl. "Myslím, že je čas na koupel. Zůstaň tady a uvolni se. Já zatím pustím vodu."

Sam položil ruku zpátky vedle sebe, když Gabriel odešel do koupelny a začal si pro sebe pískat. Tekoucí voda byla jasným důkazem toho, že to s koupelí Gabriel myslel vážně. Měl by se sebrat a odejít. Měl by. Měl by odejít hned teď. Ale nechtěl se pohnout. A Gabriel, no. Gabriel zatím neudělal nic strašného. Vlastně ho vůbec neosahával.

"Koupel je nachystaná. Kdykoli se odlepíš z postele. Chceš, abych ti umyl vlasy?" Gabriel k němu natáhl ruku a usmál se, když ji mladší muž vzal a odlepil se od postele. "Pojď. Mám vanu na nožičkách, která je dost velká i pro tebe."

Sam přišel do koupelny a vyvalil oči. Byla luxusní, s obrovskou sprchou a vanou uprostřed místnosti, nenacházel slov. "Oh wow."

Gabriel se usmál. "Jsem rád, že se líbí. Vlez si do vany. Chceš, abych ti svázal vlasy, nebo ti je mám umýt a namasírovat ti hlavu?

Sam zasténal. Nemohl si pomoct. Masáž hlavy? Gabriel se ho nikdy nezbaví. "Ano, prosím?"

"Máš to mít, mladej." Gabriel přešel ke sprše a vzal jednu lahev ze závěsného koše pod sprchou a potom se vrátil zpátky k vaně a obdivně se díval na Sama, který ležel uvolněně ve vaně. Tohle bude masturbační materiál na dlouho. Na velmi, velmi, velmi dlouho. "Voda je akorát?"

"Jo," zašeptal Sam. Zavřel oči a ponořil se ještě hlouběji do vody. Voda byla horká, ale tak akorát. "Proč tohle všechno děláš?" Otevřel oči a vzhlédl na Gabriela.

Gabriel se usmál a přistoupil blíže. "Rád vidím, když jsou lidi spokojení. Šťastní. Rád dělám lidi šťastnými a spokojenými. Může to být úchylka, ale nic není lepší, než o někoho pečovat." Pokrčil rameny a sehnul se nad vanu. "Mohl by sis namočit vlasy?"

Počkal, až se Sam ponoří pod vodu a nalil si do dlaní trochu šampónu, zatímco čekal, až se Sam vynoří. O chvilku později se dočkal a zadržel dech, jak voda stékala po Samově těle. _Do háje, ten kluk je nádherný_. Natáhl se a začal masírovat šampón do Samových vlasů.

Sam se zapřisáhl, že nebude nijak reagovat. Nebude. Ne-bu-de. Bude to tak lepší. Jenže potom se Gabrielovy prsty ponořily do jeho vlasů a ta myšlenka vyletěla oknem. Sam zasténal, dlouze a hluboce, naklonil se blíž ke Gabrielovým prstům. "Gabrieli..." Skoro zapomněl, jak vzrušený byl, ale teď se mu to všechno vrátilo, penis mu pulzoval.

Cítíš se dobře, Same?"

"Jo..." Sam lehce zatočil boky pod vodou a ponořil ruku po hladinu. Chytl si penis a stiskl ho. Znovu zasténal. "Moc dobře."

Gabriel vytřeštil oči a sledoval, jak se Sam začíná hladit přímo tam v jeho vaně. Do prdele. Stále masíroval Samovu hlavu, prsty projížděl jemně dlouhými pramínky vlasů. "Pokračuj, Same."

"Gabrieli." Sam zasténal, boky zvedal nahoru přímo do své pěsti, oči se mu zavíraly. "To se mě nedotkneš?"

Gabriel prudce vydechl do Samových vlasů a umyl si ruce od šampónu. "Určitě to chceš?" Usmál se, když Sam zoufale přikývl. "Kde chceš, abych se tě dotkl?"

"Všude, chci, abys mě ošukal, chci, abys mě vyhonil, všechno." Vyhrkl ze sebe Sam. "Prosím Gabrieli, prosím."

"Předkloň se a umyj si vlasy, Same.," nařídil Gabriel a opravdu se snažil, aby se mu hlas netřásl. Sam chtěl, aby ho ošukal, chtěl, aby se ho dotýkal po těle, přímo ho uctíval. Zoufale po tom toužil. "Vyměním povlečení a potom tě vezmu zpátky do postele. Budu se tě dotýkat všude, kde a jak budeš chtít."

Sam zakňučel, ale udělal, co mu Gabriel řekl, umyl si vlasy a potom si sedl. Už ho to i bolelo a opravdu už se potřeboval uvolnit. Ale taky chtěl, aby to udělal Gabriel. Uběhla snad jen chvilka a Gabriel byl zpátky v koupelně a držel pro něj ručník.

"Pojď, Same," poručil Gabriel a sledoval, jak míle opálené kůže stoupaly z vany. Přirozený Adonis. Místo, aby Samovi ručník přenechal, začal sám mladého muže osušovat a díval se, jak se na jeho tváři objevil ten blažený výraz. "Pojďme to prodiskutovat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoj všichni,
> 
> a protože jsem nevydržela a musela jsem taky něco dělat přes svátky, vrhla jsem se na další krátkou část této story. A tentokrát jsem využila služeb [belldandyE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/pseuds/belldandyE), která mě upozornila na chyby v překladu. A za to jí velmi děkuju. Jestli spatříte nějaké další šílenosti, dejte prosím vědět. Ráda se přiučím a opravím :).
> 
> P.S.: Také jsem opravila pár nepřesností v předchozích částech.

Následoval Gabriela zpět do ložnice a hned vylezl na postel. Sam se cítil, jako kdyby ho obklopoval závoj vášně, ale bez pochyby věděl a věřil, že Gabriel ho k ničemu nebude nutit. "Chci tě, jakkoli to půjde. A nejradši bych to chtěl dřív než později?"

Gabriel se lehce zasmál a začal si rozepínat košili a svlékat se. "Dobře. Jaký máš názor na orální sex?"

"Že by tvoje rty vypadaly fantasticky kolem mýho ptáka?" Sam nadhodil jako návrh a usmíval se. Cítil takovou euforii, když Gabriela škádlil, bylo to tak přirozené.

Gabriel vyštěkl smíchy a sundal si najednou kalhoty a boxerky. Olízl si rty. "Vlastně souhlasím. Až moc. Tohle by se ti líbilo?"

Sam vzhlédl na Gabriela. "Rád bych tě políbil. A taky tě vyhonil."

Gabriel se usmál a vylezl na postel k Samovi. "Řekni mi jak a já tě políbím."

Sam se kousl do rtu. "Uh, co ten orál?"

Gabriel se naklonil a políbil Samovu tvář. "Zkus to znovu. Co opravdu chceš?"

Sam cítil, jak mu rudnou tváře pod Gabrielovým pohledem. "Chtěl bych... Chtěl bych tě na klíně tak, abych tě mohl líbat a vyhonit tě."

"To je lepší." zavrčel Gabriel a blíže se naklonil k Samovi. "To zní skvěle. Teď ohledně toho orálu. Kondomy máš v peněžence?"

"Jo..." zašeptal Sam. Gabrielovy oči tak blízko byly ještě víc okouzlující. Nemohl odvrátit pohled, dokonce ani potom, co se jejich rty konečně dotkly. Sam zasténal a vpletl prsty do Gabrielových vlasů a zatahal za ně, zatímco Gabriel se ujal vedení jejich polibku a ochutnal každičké místo jeho úst.

Věděl, že Sam bude skvělý. Věděl to. A i přesto ho to překvapilo. Sam zasténal a snažil se ho přitáhnout blíž k sobě. Gabriel si obě ruce položil na postel, aby mohl Sama líbat pořádně.

Naposledy si pohrál se Samovým dolním rtem a odtáhl se, Samovy nádherné oříškově hnědé oči byly tmavé vášní a boky zvedal z postele pomalými pohyby. Gabriel si olízl rty a sledoval, jak ho Sam pozoruje. "Chceš moje rty kolem svýho ptáka?"

"Ano!" zavrčel Sam a nahnul se, aby Gabriela znovu políbil. Prsty mu projel dlouhými vlasy. Tentokrát se do toho Gabriel úplně ponořil a Sam ho držel blízko, dokud ho konečně nechal jít pro své džíny.

Gabriel sjel z postele a šel k Samovým džínům, které ležely pečlivě složené na podlaze. Otevřel onošenou (ale velmi kvalitní!) koženou peněženku a vytáhl jeden z kondomů.

Sam se lehce posadil na posteli a usmál se na Gabriela. "Žádné vtipy."

Gabriel na něj mrknul a vylezl zpátky na postel, vybalil kondom a nasadil ho na Samův penis, lehce ho masíroval. "Neměj strach, Same. Vím moc dobře, jak velkýho ho máš." Lehce a pomalu ho sevřel a sledoval, jak se Sam prohnul a zalapal po dechu. "Nepotřebuju k tomu kondom."

Sam zasténal a hlava mu spadla dozadu, jakmile ho Gabriel začal hladit, dokonce i poté, co se pomalu přesunul dolů. Potom mu Gabrielův jazyk, horký a vlhký, sklouzl po penisu, a on vydechl: "Gabrieli!"

Gabriel přestal, jen na chvilku, lehce rukou sjížděl po Samově penisu. "Opatrně. Mohl bych si snadno zvyknout, jak voláš moje jméno, Same." Varoval předtím, než se opět sehnul dolů a vzal Sama do úst, jak jen to šlo.

 Místo té sarkastické poznámky, kterou měl na jazyku, z něj vylétlo hlasité zasténání. Sam prsty vjel do Gabrielových vlasů a jemně za ně zatahal. "Gabrieli, kurva, to je tak úžasné."

Gabriel strčil do Samových nohou, roztáhl je o trochu více, aby se mezi ně mohl usadit a lízal Samův penis nahoru a dolů, silně ho sál. Nebylo třeba žádné finesy, aspoň tentokrát ne. Sam něco chtěl a Gabriel mu to hodlal dát. Jazykem přejel přes žalud a vynutil si od Sama další cuknutí boků.

"Gabrieli, kurva, Gabrieli!" Sam nesnášel, jak blízko byl, jak rychle bude po všem, přitom chtěl, aby vydržel déle. Stehna se mu třásla a jeho pohyby do Gabrielových úst byly zběsilejší a zběsilejší. "Gabrieli, prosím!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zdravím všechny,
> 
> tady je poslední část překladu. Všechny předchozí části (včetně této) mi zkontrolovala [ KalamityJane](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane), velké díky za opravu a návrhy :). A jako předtím, tuto část si přečetla i [belldandyE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/belldandyE/pseuds/belldandyE). Také děkuju!
> 
> Doufám, že se bude líbit.

 

Bylo to rozhodnutí okamžiku. Gabriel sjel dlaní ke kořeni Samova penisu a stiskl ho, druhou rukou opatrně dráždil Samova varlata a sledoval, jak se kluk najednou zvedl a potom zakřičel, než jím proletěl záchvěv orgasmu.

Gabriel sledoval, jak Sam dopadl zpět na postel a zoufale dýchal. Usmál se a pár minut počkal, než Samovi stáhl kondom a vyhodil ho do koše u postele. "Jak se cítíš, Same?"

Sam věděl, že se hloupě usmívá, až moc hloupě. Už je to dlouho, co měl tak silný orgasmus a, do háje, cítil se tak úžasně uvolněný, že se ani nechtěl pohnout. "Do prdele."

Gabriel se lehce zasmál. Hezky se na toho kluka dívalo. Párkrát se promnul, jeho penis zuřivě pulzoval a požadoval pozornost. "To je dobře. Takže jsem udělal dobrou práci."

Sam si ještě minutku liboval v odezvách orgasmu, než se zvedl a sedl si. "Tak co ten zbytek, co jsi mi slíbil? Řekl jsem, že ti to chci vrátit."

"Jen jsem chtěl vědět, že máš ještě zájem." škádlil ho Gabriel. Posadil se mu do klína a ruce sevřel kolem Samových ramen. "Cokoli chceš, můžeš si to vzít."

Olízl si rty a přitáhl si Gabriela blíž. "Polib mě," dožadoval se Sam něžně. Hned na to se jejich rty setkaly, Sam zasténal, když Gabrielův jazyk pozvolna pronikl do jeho úst. Vzpomněl si, že se musí soustředit a obtočil svou dlaň kolem Gabrielova penisu a pomalu po něm sjízděl nahoru a dolů.

"Ahhhh, Same." Gabriel vzdychal do Samových úst. Jeho rty se chvěly, když ho Sam znovu začal líbat, nedbale ale úžasně, což ho charakterizovalo celého. Nebude to trvat dlouho. "Kurva, tvoje ruce jsou tak velký."

Sam se zasmál do jejich dalšího polibku a přitiskl se ke Gabrielově tváři. "Mám velký všechno, jestli sis ještě nevšiml." Rukou masíroval Gabriela rychleji a uzmul každé vydechnutí a zasténání přímo z jeho rtů.

Gabriel se zadýchaně zasmál, a když mu Sam přejel palcem přes špičku a po délce pak rozetřel kapku touhy, zachvěl se. "Všiml jsem si. Jen pro info, miluju to."

"No, asi to nedělám moc dobře, když ještě můžeš myslet," zavrčel Sam. Sehnul se a kousl Gabriela do ušního lalůčku a vysloužil si od něj hlasité zasténání. "Rád si hlasitej, co?"

"To si piš!" vydechl Gabriel. Snažil se boky hýbat do každého pohybu Samovy dlaně, tak zoufale potřeboval více tření. Tak blízko, byl tak blízko. "Same, prosím, Same. Už jsem blízko. Prosím."

Sam ho jednou rukou stále hladil a druhou Gabriela stáhl blíž a znovu ho políbil. Tentokrát nepřestal a stále Gabriela líbal.

"Same, Same, Same, Same!" Gabriel vydechoval jméno do Samových úst a zasténal, jak jím proletěl tak silný orgasmus, který nezažil už několik měsíců. Kurva, tenhle kluk ho jednou zabije. Položil se dopředu a tvář přitiskl na Samův krk.

Po krátké chvíli, kdy si užíval blaženost po orgasmu, se Gabriel natáhl pro krabičku s kapesníky, kterou měl na nočním stolku, a podařilo se mu se dostatečně očistit. Usmál se na Sama. "Seš úžasnej, Same." Zvedl čistou ruku a projel Samovými vlasy.

Sam zamručel a opřel se do doteku Gabrielovy dlaně. "Ty taky." Znovu se umásl a zavřel oči. "Na chvilku si zdřímnem a potom se pobavíme, co podniknem dál?"

"Ano, určitě. " řekl Gabriel a snažil se nezívnout.

Sam zabručel a nechal si Gabriela v klíně, natáhl se a oba je přikryl. "To zní dobře. Doufám, že ty plány zrealizujeme velmi brzo."

"Ano," potvrdil mu Gabriel a přitiskl se k Samově krku. Najde způsob, jak si ho udržet. Musí.

"Skvěle. Dobře se vyspi, Gabrieli." Sam zavřel oči a s úsměvem na tváři přitiskl své rty na vrcholek Gabrielovy hlavy. "Gabrieli?"

"Hmm? Copak, mladej?"

Samův hlas byl sotva slyšet, ale přesto se překonal a vyřkl ta slova. "Děkuju, že ses o mě postaral."

Gabriel čekal velmi dlouho, až si byl jistý, že Sam už spal a jeho dech se ustálil. "Vždycky se o tebe postarám, když budeš chtít, Same," řekl Gabriel, než zavřel oči a usnul.


End file.
